


Our Time & Place Stand Still

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Photographs, Steve Trevor Lives, i blame chris pine's face, only mostly dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Steve is back from the dead; and Diana shares her life and memories of the last century with him the only way she can. Fluff.Sequel toThe Testaments They Told.





	Our Time & Place Stand Still

Out of all the wonders in Man’s world, Diana has grown to love photography. It’s a strange kind of magic unlike any that the Amazons have. The ability to capture a moment in something that’s more permanent, more true than a picture drawn by hand. A hand drawn sketch or painting can be artistic, shaped by the artist’s eye. Photography is its own type of art, but one that is more likely to tell the truth.

Diana visits the picture of Steve that hangs on the memorial wall, until the powers of sun and water have him fade away. It had never occurred to her to simply take it, and now she wishes she has. For years, she’ll chase the photo from Veld, desperate to get even a glimpse of Steve back; one that can’t be changed by time. It takes nearly a hundred years until she sees the photo in person. It was certainly worth the wait.

Diana is trying to build a life for herself in London after the war, as the city and the country are trying to rebuild themselves as well. There is so much now that is gone from her; Themiscyra, Antiope, Steve. 

Diana’s childhood had been serene, and felt as if it lasted for forever. She was so ready to become an Amazon, to fight, to be a warrior that she had taken the days of childhood for granted. She will never be able to get those days back, so she does what she can to embrace the days that she can. Diana cannot change time, but she can capture it.

She buys herself a camera, and takes classes whenever possible. She takes pictures of friends that she grows to know over her many years. Early pictures are of Etta and the boys- trips, plays, vacations, happy times that are now so many years ago. The faces in pictures age and then suddenly disappear, to be replaced with newer friends and acquaintances; as the technology used to take the snapshots grows as well. There are Polaroids of coworkers over the years- many featuring Helena Sandsmark, who had been an intern with Diana several years ago, who now is an archeologist. The newest pictures are digital; some of her laughing with Lois in Metropolis, or a burst of photos taken at the League headquarters trying to catch Barry in the act (he’s still a red blur), even though her smartphone is supposed to be of the highest technology.

Technology hasn’t quite caught up to meta-humans, yet.Her apartment is a mess, as photographs are all over the place-, and Diana’s never been happier.

And now, sitting in the midst of an explosion of photographs on her living room floor is one Steve Trevor, somehow mysteriously and miraculously risen from the dead, a century after he supposedly exploded high in the sky above a battlefield. And in a manner that seems to be generally _Steve_ , unwavering yet accepting when confronted with the impossible and improbable, he is gently listening, drinking it all in. 

“It feels like yesterday.” He says, looking at the last photo Diana has of the boys and her together, before cancer took Chief, the first one of them to die of natural causes. “And yet it feels like forever.” 

It is Steve, genuinely Steve- Bruce had run every test in the book at him; and though it truly was bizarre; Steve had lived two lives. He was her Steve, born in the 1800s, and a new Steve born in the 1900’s. He had seen the millennium change twice- in different lives, and remembered each life distinctly. Whatever power had brought him back led him to truly be born again. Bruce was still diligently trying to figure out what was going on, and Diana knew that the detective wouldn’t give up his quest any time soon. Diana wasn’t going to wait any longer; and as soon as Bruce was satisfied that Steve wasn’t Clayface or a shape shifter in disguise, she’d invited Steve back to her home in Paris, Bruce’s paranoia be damned.

Steve shares photos of his own; though he was limited to what he had on his phone and cloud. Diana listens eagerly; smiling at pictures of a younger Lois. Somehow, little connections and shared friendship made the distance that had crept up between them seem lesser.

“I know.” Diana squeezes his hand gently. “Do you need to take a break?”

 

Steve shakes his head. “I’m okay. I mean, this is a lot, that’s for sure. But I want this. I want us.” He smiles at her, and Diana’s sure that her heart skips a beat. 

“There’s one more picture.” Diana says, with a start. “A friend…well, Bruce…he finally found it for me. I’ve been looking for it since 1918, and though I came close a couple of times, I never got it. Wait here.” She instructs, gazing at him as if he might suddenly disappear.

“Zeus himself couldn’t tear me away.” He vows, his voice deep and solemn.

She is back from her bedroom in a second, holding the case with the fragile picture. She sits down beside him, setting the case in his lap. Together, they open the case.

 

“Veld.” Steve says, his voice full of awe as he looks at the picture. “This picture survived Even though the town didn't?”

Diana nods. “These photographs are a way of making a moment last forever. I think that’s why I’ve grown to love them so much. These pictures, much like love, don’t fade away when their subject disappears. And to think that you told me that man’s world didn’t have magic.”

“I stand corrected on so many things.” He chuckles. Steve gingerly puts the Veld photograph back in its case. 

“That photo is amazing. A miracle. Like you.” 

"I rather think that you're the miracle." Diana sighs. "I'm just an immortal."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Diana, you have never been _just_ anything." He puts his arm around Diana, drawing her closer still. 

“Wait.” Diana stretches, grabbing her phone from coffee table in front of them, before snuggling close to Steve once more. She deftly opens the camera app, flips to the front camera and extends her arm out to get the perfect angle for a selfie. 

“Smile!”

The resulting picture is not technically the best picture that Diana has ever taken. The composition is it a bit off, and the lighting could have been better; and if she would have used her DSLR, it would have been more of a piece of art. But the picture is undoubtably her favorite; the first picture of them together as a couple, their first picture in a century. For a long time, it is the wallpaper of her phone; and a copy graces their mantlepiece, a framed work, if not of art, of heart.

“Isn’t it perfect?” She says, showing him the picture. 

“You are. Perfect.” He says, drawing her closer and covering her lips with his own.

They grow closer together, this afternoon the foundation of memories; as they kiss, laugh and tumble around on the wooden floor of her apartment. 

It’s a perfect new beginning, because it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "How Does A Moment Last Forever" from 2017's live action Beauty & The Beast. All of the feels, y'all!


End file.
